Dark Escape: Duel Monsters
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Both Darkrai and Girantina have escaped to another world and Arceus called upon Aria, an experiment and half pokemon, to capture the runaways. Trouble is this is the world of Duel monsters and there are no pokemon at all, will Aria succeed in her mission. Includes violence and may include minor language.
1. Chapter 1: Legend's Call

Many of the legendary Pokemon of different regions had gathered in a secret location thanks to Palkia and his spacial abilities. These pokemon were Palkia, Dialga, Reshiram, Zekrom, Xerneas, the three legendary birds, beasts and lake spirits, Crescelia,the eon twins (Latios and Latias) and finally, Arceus, who was present in all of the meetings of course. For some reason I was there, I being me, Aria Psiana, an old experiment of Shade's. Yeah, by experiment I mean half pokemon (well, three quaters, but lets not get into the details.)

"Do we all know why we are here?" Arceus' load voice silenced the talking pokemon and they all nodded, apart from me of course.

"Err, wait, Lord Arceus, why am I here?" I asked, confused.

"Because, we have a mission for you my child." Arceus said looking at me with a rather intense stare and it took nearly all my will power to not hid behind Xerneas' or Reshirams leg.

"And what may that be?"

Arceus glanced at the two Sinnoh dragons and it was Dialga's turn to speak, "I'm suprised you have not heard of this, human. Darkrai has freed Girantina." The old dragon of time had a deep and wise voice, like most of the legendaries. I made a small gasp at the news.

"Darkrai managed to get a hold of my Orb and made a new red chain, like that of Team Galactic had." That was Palkia.

Crescelia spoke up next, she had a kind and gentle voice, "We need you to capture my brother, who was born of darkness, before he and Girantina wreak havoc."

"But my lords, why me? I'm not strong enough to capture Darkrai, never mind Girantina." I stepped forwards, almost defensively.

Arceus nodded before speaking, "Ah, be patient, my child. The two escaped to another dimension, hoping to control that one."

Zekrom's low grumble was heard, "That's what those Sinnoh fools get for being so weak."

"Ha! Atleast we weren't sealed inside stones because humans couldn't stop fighting." Palkia laughed slightly.

"That doesn't make an excuse for your weakness, Sinnoh fools."

"Unova idiots, we could beat you anyday!"

"Maybe in our current forms you MAY have a chance, but if me, Reshiram and Kyurem weren't forced to split then-"

The two bickering pokemon kept trying to throw insults at eachother, wearing Arceus' patience thin.  
>"Silence! You two! Don't forget your treaties." once again Arceus' loud voice silenced the pokemon. Arceus cleared his throat (to be honest I didn't think pokemon needed to, because telepathy and stuff) before continuing, "Anyway, in this new world, we pokemon would be easily spotted, so we needed a human, or in your case atleast a half."<p>

"But still, my lord, why me? There are plenty of other humans out there, and many of us half." I questioned.

"Because, I, nominated you." Xerneas looked down at me, "You have helped me before when Shade tried to use me and Yveltal in her awful experiments."

"Yes, but, Calem helped you as well, so did Mark and-"

"Now, now, no need to argue about it. We have already spoken to the guardian of that world and she agrees." Reshiram said in her motherly voice, also looking down at me.

"Yes, and we have already sorted out what you need to help you." Arceus nodded before continuing,

"There are no pokemon in this world, only these things they call duel monsters, spirits that appear from cards by holograms. We have used our powers to create you one of these 'decks' and what they call a duel runner."

"It's fast and looks like me!" Latias giggled followed by Latios hushing his sister.

"What about Chaos and everyone?" I asked.

"We will allow you to keep them with you, being able to contact them through mind, along with your pokemon side." Arceus' eyes glowed and a stack of cards appear in a small light, floating infront of me.

I grabbed the deck and quickly looked at it. My sight caught the attention of a few cards, Ice Bird Of The North - Articuno, Beast Of The Nouthern Winds - Suicune,Guardian Of Life - Xerneas, Deep Black Dragon - Zekrom, Vast White Dragon - Reshiram and The Creator - Arceus.

"You don't need to know about how to use them, I will grant you the knowledge." That was Uxie.

"Now my child, enough talk, this will be a one way trip until you capture Darkrai and Girantina or Palkia's strength has recharged." Arceus looked at Palkia, "Palkia, are you ready to send this child to the world of duel monsters?" Palkia nodded and bowed slightly.

A light pink glow took over my body and Palkia's pearls did the same.

"Don't forget, my child, Darkrai and Girantina were born of darkness and the shadows, Darkrai will do anything to get what he wants. Also don't worry about the time difference when you get back, Dialga will take care of that." Arceus dipped his head and everything lit up then went dark.

What felt like days later, I woke up in a strange looking rundown town. Rubble and scrap every where. I stood up slowly and looked at my surroundings, not a pokemon in sight, smell or sound anywhere.

_"I guess Lord Arceus wasn't lying,"_ Said a voice in the back of my mind, I recognised it as Chaos, my best friend and Absol, _"What a strange world. Are you ok with this?"_

_"Looked like I had no choice, Chaos"_ I sighed and felt something heavy on my wrist. Looking down I noticed a strange looking device attached to my arm, it was designed in the colours of a pokeball. It then took me a moment to remember to check whether or not I looked like a normal human. I did, apart from my Zoroark coloured hair, cat like pupils and slightly pointed canines.

_"Yo! Aria, I sense someone coming, and his Aura ain't that great. Watch out."_ The other voice was Rush, my Lucario.

_"Right, got it. Thanks rush."_ I looked around and sniffed the air slightly, the scent of a male was approaching. I sighed and looked around once more and finally noticed what looked like Latias at first but when I took a closer look, it was a bike, well duel runner as they call it in this world. I walked over and placed my hand on the front to it. Behind I heard footsteps approach.

"Hey, look what we have here. I'd love to have a runner like that. What d'ya say, fancy parting with it?" A males voice said.

I spun round and smiled slightly, "Sorry, but this runner's not up for grabs."

"Sad to hear, but I wasn't really wanting to buy. I was hoping you would give it to me." He took a few steps closer, looking like he was trying to be threatening.

I held my ground and stared at him with narrowed eyes, "No. Like I said this runner's not for sale and I'm not planning on giving it away anytime soon." The guy tried to get closer and my defenses instantly went up, "Look, leave me alone or you'll regret ever being born."

He laughed. "Sorry, but I don't see what you could do to me, you're just a girl."

"You really don't want to find out what I can do. If you've lived like me, you tend to pick things up."

"Are you challenging me?"

"So what if I am? What will you do?" I clenched my fist, ready to strike if it came to it.

"Listen, girly. Who do you think you are?"

I huffed, "Someone you don't wanna mess with." Ok, I think I'm starting to annoy him. And I was correct, the guy made a threatening step forwards getting ready to punch. That's all I needed, I swung my fist infront of me and made contact with the side of his nose. I withdrew my fist quickly and looked at him again, _Oops! Big mistake! For him anyway._

I could hear Rush laughing in the back of my mind, _"Oooh, that looked like it hurt! I think it might be broken. Haha, he never saw it coming!"_ Rush burst out laughing again after he spoke.

"You're gonna pay for that!" The guy spat onto the ground and looked up. Even a normal human could sense his anger.

He ran forwards and readied another punch. I laughed and ducked, sweeping the ground with my foot at the same time. I caught him the the back of the ankles and he fell flat on his face.

I stood up straight and looked down, "Hey, tried to warn you!" I laughed again.

"What the hell!" He growled and started to stand stand.

I instantly jumped onto the Latias-styled duel runner, and if by instincts I knew how to use it. I took off and left the guy behind. I heard him shout something but I was too far away at that point.  
>I heard Chaos say, "I hope not everyone is like that here. You better watch yourself."<br>Everywhere was rundown, I had never seen a place like it, even some of the abandoned areas in Unova and Kalos were in better condition then this.

I found an alleyway that was rather small but big enough to hid a runner in. I also checked the area for signs of people, apart from a few rats and a cat all the scents were stale (quite old) and there were no signs of anyone coming back for awhile. I hopped of the runner and wheeled it to the side.

"Right then, to start looking for these two." I raised my hand and my eyes flashed, the runner now looked like a pile of rubble. Like Arceus said, I still held the powers of a Zoroark, master of illusions.

**So, err, that's it for the first chapter, I don't really have much to say. Please review! I want to see whether it's worth writing more to this. If people do want to read something like this I will introduce the 5D's characters later. I do plan to introduce one next chap. C'ya and REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Child

It had been about a week since I first came here. I had taken to searching at night because there were less people about. I found food by doing some minor pickpocketing for small amounts of money that no one would miss and then going to the local store, supprisingly it wasn't as rundown as the rest of the area. There was also an old building that no one used anymore so I decided to stay and sleep there. I had also got the hang of this dueling thing.

"Aria, why don't you rest for a while? You haven't slept alot lately." That was Solar, my Espeon. Whenever we were inside I would let the smaller of the pokemon out because I felt it was safe enough and there were plenty of places for them to hide if anyone walked in on us. My party at the moment included Rush, Chaos, Solar, Tyrell the Luxray and Emi and Kyo the Zorua twins. I did have a Charizard called Chase and a Ponyta called Blaze but I had left them two with Prof. Sycamore back at home.

I was sprawled out on the floor like a Staryu, Emi sat on my stomach, "Yeah, but the sooner I find these two the sooner I can get back home." I sighed.

I saw Kyo creeping up to his younger sister. He jumped and toppled Emi over and the two young siblings started to play fight. I laughed at the two slightly then stood up. Tyrell looked up at me lazily from his spot next to the window, which was warm because it was in the sun.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tyrell yawned after speaking.

"I'm going out to have another look, _Ty_." I answered.

"Not without us you're not." Tyrell stood up and walked over, "And I thought I told you not to call me that, call me by my full name or not at all."

"I wasn't thinking of leaving you behind anyway." I lent over and ruffled his mane and he gave me a small glare.

Emi and Kyo ran over, Kyo said, "Hey, can we try out our illusions so we can walk with you instead of being in our pokeballs?"

I thought for a moment then nodded, "I guess so, but you two better stay close." The two foxes ears perked and Emi wagged her tail, "Don't worry about hiding all of your features, I can hide the ones you can't."

A few minutes later I was out on the street followed by two zorua haired kids that looked quite alike apart from the fact that one was female and the other was male. The two kept chasing eachother playing tig and I giggled slightly watching the two.

I stopped and they looked at me, "Look you two, I have to do something for a little bit. So could you stay here until I come back? You will have to hide yourselves with illusions."

"Umm, I guess, but you will have to be quick..." Emi spoke with a quiet voice. I thanked them and made sure they had hidden themselves before walking off.

A few moments later I had found a busy location and was about to start 'earning' some money. I was just about to reach into someones bag but stopped when I heard someone crying.

_"I sense someones aura that is both sad and scared. It's only a child." _I heard Rush's voice in the back of my mind. I nodded and stood up straight then headed to the sound of the crying.

There was a small girl looking around franticaly, she looked like she had been crying for some time.

I approached slowly and crouched down so I was eye level with her, "Hey, are you alright?" I said softly.

The little girl rubbed her eyes and nodded, "I lost someone."

"Who did you lose?"

She sniffed before speaking, "A guy called Crow. He's got spikey orange hair."

I stood up then pulled a small cloth out of my pocket that had a small zorua stitched in the corner and handed it to the girl, "There, dry your eyes. I'll help you find this Crow."

The girl nodded again and I heard Solar's voice in the back of my mind saying, _"Poor child, I hope we find this person."_

As we were walking I decided to ask, "May I ask for your name?" The girl hesitated so I continued, "My name's Aria."

"It's Lily." She spoke quietly still sounding sad.

"That's a pretty name." I looked up ahead and spotted someone that matched Lily's description but he had a yellow 'M' on his fore head. I had learned these marks were from being caught by the securities, "Anyway, is that who you were looking for?"

"Yes!" Lily's eyes brightened and she ran up to him straight away, "Crow! There you are!"

Crow sighed with relief, "Lily! I've been looking everywhere for you."

Tears started forming in the girls eyes again, "That woman, she... she." Lily pointed to me as I was walking up.

"What did she do?"

"She... she." Lily couldn't get her words our since she had started crying again.

Crow turned to me with narrowed eyes, "What did you do to her?" He raised a duel disk that he had on his arm, "Whatever you did you will pay for it!"

"W-wait a minute!" I lifted up my own duel disk.

_"No point trying to argue. I don't think he's listening." _I heard Chaos say in the back of my mind, _"You'll have to finish this quick, I'm a little worried about Kyo and Emi."_

_"I'll try..." _I sighed and placed my deck into the disk, "Fine."

_**Ascending Legend VS Truthful Flame**_

Crow went first and summoned Blackwing - Boreas the sharp (ATK 1300/ DEF 900), "Because I control a Blackwing monster I can now summon Backwing - Bora the spear from my hand!" He proceded to summon his monster (ATK 1700/DEF 800) , "I end my turn."

I drew a card and looked at my hand, instantly smiling, "Alright, first I summon Blazing Unicorn - Rapidash, in attack mode." A rapidash appeared on the field and reared up, (ATK 1400/ DEF 1000), "Rapidash, burn Boreas' wings for me." Rapidash charged forwards and blew flames towards Boreas. Boreas shattered and disappeared from the field and Rapidash returned to its place, "I end my turn by setting two face downs."

Crow drew, "I start by summoning Blackwing - Elphin the Raven, since I normal summoned Elphin I change the battle position of your Unicorn to defense mode." Rapidash bowed its head and stayed in that position, also turning a blue colour, "Then I'll get Bora the spear to attack your monster."

"Not so fast!" I interrupted, "I activate the card, Ditto's ditto." The small purple blob appeared infront of Rapidash and took it's shape, "Thanks to this cards effect you can only attack the replica during the battle phase, I take the full damage from your monsters, like you were attacking directly, but Rapidash doesn't get destroyed."

"Fine! Bora the spear attack the replica!" Bora attacked Ditto, it stood firm but my lifepoints dropped to 2300, "Now I'll get Elphin the Raven to attack." Yet again Ditto stood firm and my lifepoints dropped to 100, "You're in trouble now! I set one card face down and end my turn."

Ditto's ditto effect ended and I drew a card, again smiling, "I activate the card Jirachi's wish from my hand and gain 1000 lifepoints." My lifepoints went up to 1100, "Then I summon Bird of Cinders - Fletchinder." Fletchinder appeared on the field (ATK 1300/ DEF 700), "Since Fletchinder is a tuner monster and Rapidash isn't, guess what that means! I use Bird of cinders - Fletchinder and Blazing Unicorn - Rapidash to Synchro summon, Vast White Dragon - Reshiram!" Reshiram (ATK 2700/ DEF 2200) glared down at Crows monsters and growled, "I also equip Reshiram with Macho brace so she gains 500 attack points, so now she's at 3200 attack points. Reshiram! Show them our flame of truths and burn his monsters! Fusion Flare!" Reshiram howled and a swirling ball of flames formed above reshirams head, "Oh, I forgot to inform you that if my lifepoints are lower then yours, reshiram gets to attack twice." Reshiram howled and the ball of fire shot towards his monsters and both of them disappeared once the flames cleared, Crows lifepoints dropped to 1500, "I end my turn. Who's in trouble now?"

Crow drew, "I summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn. I also activate the spell card Black Whirlwind." He drew another card from his deck, "Now I can special summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear. I then activate Sirocco the Dawn's ability so Bora the Spear gains 2000 attack points making it 3700. Bora the Spear attack that dragon!"

"And yet again I activate a card, this time Stantler's confusion!" A Stantler appeared on the field and its antlers glowed, "Thanks to the cards affect your monster attacks itself, therefore it is destroyed." Two purple orbs floated away from stantlers antlers and circled Bora the spear making it attack itself. Bora the spear disappeared from the field.

"Ugh! Fine I end my turn!"

"And I end this duel. Since my lifepoints are still lower than yours Reshiram gets to attack twice. Reshiram, Fusion Flare!" Reshiram threw a fire ball at crow and his monster dropping his lifepoints to zero.

**Sorry if this duel was total Trubbish (no not rubbish Trubbish) it is my first time writing one and I'm a little rusty on duelling. I'll end it here or it will be abit to long. Part of this chapter is actually based of the 5D's game Over the Nexus. Oh, and if you want me to add any pokemon cards feel free to tell me. ****Anyway thanks to Lugia20711 for reviewing my story.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Memory

"How could I lose to someone who-"

"Crow!" Lily interrupted Crow, "You've got it all wrong you idiot!"

"What?" Crow looked confused.

"The only thing she did was help me."

"Oh, well, err, sorry." He turned to me.

I smiled, "Don't worry about it, my brother used to do the same thing." _Brother..._

_"Aria. Emi and Kyo." _I heard Chaos say in the back of my mind.

"Ah! I would like to stay and chat but I have some people I need to get back to." I bowed slightly and started walking away, "Oh, by the way the name's Aria!" With that I left.

A few moments later I had returned to where I had left the Zorua twins. I looked around trying to spot them only to be tackled, nearly to the ground, by Kyo.

"Ariaaa! What took you so long?" He asked.

I patted him on the head, "Sorry I got a little caught up in something. Now are you going to let me go so we can return?" Kyo let go and Emi walked up to me, grabbing my hand. With my other hand I held Kyo's and we returned to what we would call home for the time being.

The only thing I could say was that I was dreaming, only it was more of a memory, a painful memory.

My brother lay in my arms, limp and lifeless. Calem looked on at the scene from behind with a shocked expression on his face. I growled at the person infront of us, no, not a person, a monster, Shade.

I stood, still growling, and my eyes glowed in anger, "YOU! You killed him! You've taken everything from my life! Now you've taken my brother!" I shouted, tears running down my face and my Zoroark ears pinned back.

Shade laughed, "Oh, if only you had listened to me, Aria dear." Her Liepard also laughed, "Too bad aswell, your brother was a wonderful specimen."

That comment made me snap, I lost myself to my anger. I charged forwards, small dark flickers of my visable aura trailing behind. I slashed my claws at Shade and tried to sink my fangs into her shoulder. Everything went black after that and when everything returned I had my claws raised above Calem's chest, ready to make a killing blow. Small drops of blood were scattered up my arms.

I bolted upright, awake, "Why... Why am I remembering these things now?" I looked at my shaking hands, "If it wasn't for that woman, I'd have a normal life." I stood up off the floor (the building didn't have any beds but I had found some quilts.) and walked over to the window. Solar and Chaos walked up behind me.

"Are you ok? I sensed something wrong, Aria." Chaos spoke with a kind voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered the day brother died, the day I was finaly freed of that monster Shade, but it was at a price." I sighed and picked at the flacky paint on the window, "I never want to lose myself like that again, atleast Calem was there to stop me."

Solar nodded, "But Aaron did save your life and the life of many others."

"I guess." I stood up straight and headed to the door, "I'm going out to clear my mind..." they were about to follow me but I shook my head, "Can you stay here this time. I won't be too long, the Zorua twins will be able to hid you if anyone comes."

"Aria..." I heard Chaos say as I left the room.

It was quiet, like it normally was at night. I sighed again and muttered to myself, unconsciously rubbing a scar I had on my right shoulder, "Why did she have to kill him, I would of gone with her if she had left him alone... Brother..." I sniffed, realising I had just started crying and wiped my eyes.

"My, my. Is the tough little girly upset?" I heard a voice say from behind. I knew who it was straight away, the guy from my first day in this dimension.

I spun round and stared at him, he wasn't alone this time, he had atleast three friends, "Hmph, it's only you. Oh, and what's this? Did you bring friends to protect you from the little girly." My eyes narrowed, "Listen, I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone or you _and_ your friends will end up like you did last time you bothered me." This time I didn't care whether or not I was angering them, I was a little worked up from reliving my memory.

"Are you challenging me again? Well, as you can see, you are out numbered. There's no way you could take us all out." He laughed.

"Do I look like I care? I've fought things that were alot stronger then you, and I was only twelve then."

"Now your trying to scare me. You're just all talk."

"You should say that again, after I beat you _again_. What do you even want from me?" I was starting to get a little ticked off.

"We've seen how you duel and we want-"

"No." I turned around, "I know what you are going to ask, you either want my cards or you want me to join you. These cards were given to me by someone important and there is no way that I'm joining a bunch of bullies." I was about to walk away until i felt a hand on my shoulder, "Get off me or suffer." I said darkly with a low growl.

"Is that supposed to be a threat."

I turned my head to him, my upper lip curled in a slight snarl and up close he could see the cat-like pupils better.

"W-what the hell!" He flinched away, "What are you?"

"Something that should of died long ago." My eyes flashed and an illusion of Reshiram appeared behind the group and howled. They all spun around and gasped.

I heard one of them shout, "DEMON!" and another, "WHAT THE HELL, SHE'S A MONSTER!" I then heard their footsteps scatter and fade away.

I huffed and fell to one knee, tired, "It's been awhile since I had to do that, forgot it tires me out so much." _Wait, there were only three sets of footsteps then. That means-_

I quickly stood up and spun around to see the leader left, holding some sort of blade. He moved to quickly for me to react. I just managed to jump out of the way but he nicked my arm, ripping the sleeve and revealing a scar that went from my collar bone down to my elbow. He attacked again and I threw up my arms in defense and closed my eyes preparing for the attack. I never came and I opened my eyes when I heard a thud, dropping my arms to my sides. I saw Crow standing over an unconscious guy. I also saw three other guys walking up to us, one had blue-ish white hair, another had blond and the last had spikey black hair with yellow highlights. They were all wearing the same thing that looked like a uniform.

"Err, thanks Crow." I said, smiling slightly.

"You can take that as an apology for earlier."

"So, this is the girl that beat you in a duel, Crow." The white haired guy walked up to me as he spoke, "I'm Kalin and this is Jack and Yusei. We are known as the Enforcers around here."

"That's nice an' all, but I need sleep and I left without telling my friends, so I'd better go." I bowed slightly, "Thanks again and bye." I side stepped around the group and swiftly walked back, alert incase anyone else tried to jump me.

As I walked into the room I caught Solar and Chaos staring at the door.

"What happened to you then?" Tyrell asked walking over.

"Kind of a long story, Ty." I smiled and scratched the back of my head.

"Aria, your sleeve is ripped." Chaos spoke like a mother would when they were warning their child not to do something again.

"I got into a fight again." I answered trying to make this chat short.

Chaos gave me a stern look.

"It was the guy from our first day here, and..." I trailed off.

"..."

We stayed silent for a few moments before Chaos actually said something, "What are you going to do about your sleeve? You don't have a change of clothes."

"I spotted some cheap thread in the store, it's only for tacking but it'll do. I wish there was a Leavany nearby." I picked at the loose threads of the sleeve. After speaking to my Pokemon for a few more minutes I decided to finally go to sleep.

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others. Anyway, yeah, from this point on The Enforcers will be making quite a few appearences, sorry if any of them are out of character, it's quite hard for me to keep them in character. I may do a bit of OC X some-one but I may not. If anyone has any preferences please tell me, I would like to get my readers more involved in my fanfics. **

**There is still the option of telling me what pokemon (Or spell/trap) you want me to add in Aria's deck, She currently has, Articuno, suicune, xerneas, Zekrom, Reshiram, The three swords of justice (cobalion etc.), Arceus, Kyurem (and black and white versions.), Rapidash, weavile and absol.**

**Anyway that's all (for the quite long author's note), Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Evil

"Damnit!" I growled to myself when I stabbed my thumb with the sewing needle, for the sixth time.

I was sat on what used to be something, I think it was a bench, and tried to fix up my sleeve, it wasn't going very well. I growled again, finaly giving up and snapping the thread on one of my pointed fangs. I looked around at the nearly busy street, I caught the glare of a few people walking by. Great, everyone believes those idiots from the other day. No-one dared to come too close, not even one person tried to duel me, which was good. It mean't I could get on with my search, but I was also getting bored, also a little bit lonely. Yeah, I had Chaos and everyone, but I couldn't exactly walk around with them like I could back in Kalos. I sighed and stuck the needle into a small bag I somehow ended up bringing with me. As I was messing around with my bag my eye caught on of the cards I kept in it, Master of Illusions - Zoroark, and I picked it up. I looked at the design of the card, the black and red fox-like creature stood in a forest surrounded by darkness, its icey blue eyes glowing and teeth bared in a snarl.  
>We Zoroark are always seen as shady characters, creatures of the shadows and hiding behind illusions, mainly just to trick people. I wish people saw that us shadows aren't always that bad. I sighed again while I thought to myself, trying to keep the pokemon from overhearing my thoughts.<p>

"Hey, Aria." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see familier orange hair.

"Oh, hey Crow." I smiled, a little happy to have human company, "You always seem to run into me."

"And you always seem to run off somewhere." Crow thought for a moment before continuing, "Anyway, why were those guys so mad at you?"

"Err, well." I put the card back into my bag, "You see, I was messing around with my duel runner and their leader approached me, on his own, and tried to get me to give it to him. I refused but he wouldn't leave me alone. He got on my nerves and I snapped then kinda punched him in the face and ran. I guess he wanted revenge for his broken nose." I finished but left out a few parts like him trying to get me to join them or the fact that I created an illusion of Reshiram.

"Wow, he must have been pretty annoyed, but a broken nose?" Crow laughed a little, "I'm a little suprised that you have a duel runner though, only a few have those in satalite. Bet Yuse would like to have a look at it."

"Really? He can if he wants to, I don't mind. To be honest, I don't really understand them. I can get it now if your not busy."

"Sure. I don't think he's doing anything."

I stood up and beckoned for Crow to follow me.

"You live here?" Crow said in shock looking up at the old building, "It's so unstable, it could fall at any minute. No-one's lived here for years."  
>I laughed slightly as I rolled out my latias styled duel runner, "I'm only staying here for a short time, I never stay in one place for too long. Plus after I've found something here I'm leaving for good."<p>

"What are you looking for?"

"That I can't tell, I wish I could, but I can't." I smiled again, "Anyway, where is this Yusei?"

"He should be back at the hideout by now. C'mon I'll show you."

It was getting dark by the time I left the hideout and I had said I would return tomorrow because Kalin wanted to duel and Crow wanted a rematch. The hideout was a tall building that looked like an old office block, like the ones in Lumious City back in Kalos. There were parts of it missing like most of the buildings here so many of the rooms were open and you could see the sea clearly. I had also learned about duel gangs and what The Enforcers truths and ideals were, to unite Satelite. All of the Enforcers were pretty nice, Jack was a little grouchy, but he kinda reminded me of Tyrell when I first met him. I had left my runner in the hands of Yusei because apparently some of the parts were wearing out and he wanted to replace them, that's what you get if you receive a duel runner from an ancient being like Arceus. Suprisingly my pokemon were being rather quiet all day, even Rush, and I was getting a little worried.

"_Everything all right up there?"_ I asked.

_"Someone, no, something familier is around here, I can sense its aura."_ Rush spoke.

Rush's voice was followed by Chaos',_ "Yes and I can sense that it is evil, something bad is happening. Do you think it's...?"_

_"I'm sure of it."_ I finnished off her scentence, _"Where is it coming from?"_

_"Not to far away, hurry I don't think it will stay in one place for too long."_ After Chaos had done talking, I nodded and ran off.

I halted as I came to an alleyway and saw a human-like black figure, without legs, floating above a pile of rubble. It had long white, smoke-like hair and red spikes that went around its neck. It spun around and its single blue eye glowed in the darkness.

"I see Arceus' pawn has found me, it's about time." He laughed and looked me up and down, "It seems you're trying to fit in with the humans here. Haven't you learned that even if you hide yourself they will find out what you are."

"Shut it Darkrai! Tell me where you have hidden Girantina!" I growled, baring my fangs.

"Haha, like I would tell you that, even if I knew I still wouldn't." Darkrai had an amused look in his eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was starting to get suspicious. You've changed darkrai, you used to be so kind like your sister. I thought to myself.

"The red chain was never stable, that's why it broke after Team Galactic used it. I have no idea where Girantina was sent, maybe to a different dimension, maybe just a different city." Darkrai shrugged before raising his hand and summoning a small dark sphere, "I'll get rid of you before you find out."

He threw the sphere, a ShadowBall, aiming for my head. I dodged out the way and let my illusion drop, showing my Zoroark ears, claws and fangs, Houndoom tail and TalonFlame wings. I growled and ran forwards preparing to slash at Darkrai's only eye. I sensed something wrong but I didn't get time to stop before being thrown back by an unseen force. I grunted as my back hit the ground and I looked up to see two more figures, one smaller and rounder then the other, a Dusknoir and Gengar. Darkrai laughed again and Gengar grinned as all three of them charged up ShadowBalls. I stood up and managed to dodge a few but one hit me on the shoulder and I cried out in pain. They took their chances and attacked again this time all attacks connected. I feel onto one knee, _What the hell! I haven't been able to land atleast one hit! He should be alone, Arceus didn't say he brought others with him._ I thought to myself. I folded my wings out infront of me to block anymore incoming attacks.

_"Guys! What do I do? I'm being thrashed here!"_ I said in my mind.

_"Send me out Aria! I can beat these guys!"_ I heard Rush say.

_"No! You're a fighting-type, Dusknoir and Gengar could seriously hurt you."_

_"Run! You won't be able to take much more!"_ That's what I heard Chaos say along with an agreement by Solar.

_"I guess I have no choice... Ugh."_ I growled and unfolded my wings to prepare to run.

All I saw was a glowing blue orb, then felt a stinging pain on my cheek. I cried out again and fell to the ground. I heard a little gasp behind me and looked up to see Lily looking terrified. Great, what's she doing here? She's gonna get hurt. I thought while glancing at the ghosts. Darkrai seemed to notice what I was thinking and held another ShadowBall in his hand, aiming for the little girl. I shouted for her to get out of the way but she was frozen with fear. I gritted my teeth and jumped up, running towards the child and placing myself between her and the dark sphere. I growled when the ShadowBall hit my back, I heard Darkrai laughing again.

"I see how it is. You'll protect the little humans at the cost of your life. I'm sure Shade didn't have this in her mind when she created you and your foolish brother!"

I watched as Lily unfroze and run away, making sure she was out of harms way before spinning round to face Darkrai, "Shut it! You'll pay for that!" I growled.

"Haha, looks like you're the one whose paying, you can barely stand!"

He was about to say something else when a small Sableye jumped down from somewhere. It said something but it was too quiet for me too hear. Darkrai nodded at whatever it said then turned to me, "Looks like we'll have to cut our meeting short, half-blood." He faded away into the shadows followed by the three ghost-types.

"Darkrai! Get back here! Ugh..." I walked to one side and slumped against the wall, suddenly feeling weak.

I heard footsteps in the distance and it snapped me out of my thoughts, Great, they're gonna see me like this. I sighed and stood up wobbling slightly with a sudden dizzy spell. I saw five figures at the end of the alleyway, I sighed.

"Aria! What happened, I-" I was too tired to acknowledge who spoke, I figured it was Crow.

"Shut up! Just leave me be!" I growled, my wings hung over my shoulders and tail lashing from side to side. My eyes flashed, I felt bad for snapping at them, but they could be in danger now that Darkrai knows, "You know what? Just- just forget you ever met me!"

"Aria, they just want to help. If you hide it now they won't notice your pokemon side." That was Solar, I think.

"It's for their own good, remember what happened when others tried to help me before? They either died or got seriously hurt!" I shook my head and started to walk past them, however I did hide my features.

I winced when a hand touched my hurt shoulder, stopping me from leaving, "You're hurt, you can't walk around in this state."

I closed my eyes for a moment before replying, "This may sound childish but... If you have lived the way I have, you'll understand." I sighed and opened my eyes, "I'll be round at the hideout tomorrow like I promised, then that will probably be the last you see of me."  
>When no-one argued back I started to walk off, "Don't worry I've had worse and I'm a fast healer."<p>

"Aria! What do you think you're doing!? They're right you can't walk around like this! You can barely stand! Are you even listening to me?" Chaos was going full on mother mode, but I didn't care, everything was spinning, then nothing, darkness.

**So, yo! Fourth chapter up an running. I think a lot happened in this chapter and I should of spaced it out more but one, I didn't know how to word some of it and, two, I really wanna get to a part I want to write. I'm planning to add a chapter with a certain yellow creature with a pendant, it involves children, I think that's enough clues. Anyway, may be slow to update lately because OMEGA RUBY! I'm on my second playthrough to train ones I have never before on pokemon ruby. C'ya next chapter! And review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Another memory and Revealing

_The smell of disinfectant hung in the air. I was in a dark and cramped room, no, not room, cell. This was me when I was around the age of eleven or twelve. I sat huddled in the corner, knees up by my face, TalonFlame wings wrapped around my body and covering my ears with my hands, trying desperetly to block out the screams of both pokemon and humans. It was painful... so painful. Chaos and Solar, who was just an eevee, had been taken from me and I had been seperated from my brother._  
><em>I flinched when the door to my cell was opened and looked up to see a boy, about a few years older than me, shoved into the cell. The boy didn't seem to panic when the door closed behind him, it looked like he was used to this. It was only when he stood up I noticed he had Umbreon ears and tail, red eyes and his black hair had a faintly glowing yellow ring above his fore-head.<em>

_"Wh-who are y-you?" I stuttered, voice full of fear._

_He walked closer and crouched down infront of me. His eyes were full of kindness even in this cold environment,"Hey, don't be scared. My name's Mark, and I won't hurt you." He put a hand on my shoulder, smiling, and I instantly relaxed, "You must be Aria, correct? Don't worry everything will be alright."_  
><em>I don't know why but I trusted him straight away. I gripped onto his shirt and started crying, another thing I didn't know why I did, I think it was because he reminded me of my brother.<em>

"Aria!"

A voice woke me up. I groaned in pain and rolled over on the matteress. It took less then two seconds for me to realise... I don't have a matteress. My eyes shot open and met the eyes of Chaos.

"Thank Arceus!" She sighed with relief.  
>I sat up and looked around, I was definatly not back at the old building, or Kalos, "Where am I? And why are you out of your pokeball?"<p>

"One of the guys brought you back last night. They were even kind enough to patch up your wounds." Chaos paused before continuing, "You were crying in your sleep again, Aria, and I couldn't wake you through your mind. Another one of your past?"

"Yes, it was when I met Mark."

"Ah, he was such a kind kid back then."

"He was... Until Shade got to him." I said Shade's name with venom in my voice.

I heard voices outside and instantly reached down and, luckily, grabbed Chaos' pokeball and returned her. I wiped at my eyes, realising that they were still wet.

I was sat facing the wall while the wound on my back was being treated by Yusei, even if it was only a minor burn. Crow was sat on the bed opposite, which I had found to be his own and I was using the spare one he had at his place, and Jack was leaning against the wall next to an old looking computer that was atleast fifty years behind the technology back home. I was also trying to explain that I was attacked by a gang.

"That doesn't explain the nearly perfetly round burns and what looks like a claw mark on your face." Jack wasn't convince by my lie unlike the other two, "There's something you're not telling us."

"There are plenty of things I'm not telling you, Jack." I said with a slightly sad tone.

"And all those scars?" He wasn't going to give up soon. I know I've said this before, but he reminds me so much of Tyrell, both are stubborn.

"They come with my... line of work."

"That would be?"

Yusei had finished tending to my burn and I pulled my top up at the back but didn't turn around, "I guess I could tell you, but it would have to be all of you. Where's Kalin?"

"He should in the hideout." Yusei replied.

"Good." I stood up but wobbled slightly when I had a small dizzy spell and ended up having to sit back down.

"You're not going anywhere in the condition. I'll go get Kalin you stay here." With that Yusei walked out of the door.

Jack also walked to the door but stopped to say, "Crow, a word." and walked out with Crow following.

Not long after my six pokemon forced their way out of their pokeballs, making it slightly cramped. Didn't help when Emi and Kyo started running play fighting.

"Guys! What are you doing?" I hissed in a low tone.

"You're gonna tell them at some point anyway." Tyrell said as he made himself at home on Crow's bed.

"I wasn't going to tell them about you guys, not even my pokemon side, just about capturing Darkrai and Girantina, maybe about Kalos but that's all. I'm not sure Lord Arceus would be to happy about it if I did." I reached down to get their pokeballs but stopped, _Maybe I should tell them... No, what if they freak out? They don't look like to sort to but..._

"I say tell them. Me and Chaos have been with you long enough to know how you feel about things." Solar jumped up next to me on the bed.

My hand retreated from my bag and I sighed, "Fine." Why do I feel like my own pokemon are against me?

"Good 'cause I want to read their aura's in person, not from a pokeball. I need to make an accurate reading." Rush smiled and crossed his arms.

Emi jumped onto the computer desk and Kyo was going to follow his sister. Everyone but the siblings could see Kyo would end up knocking off the computer. I had no choice but to shed the human illusion I had up to give me a bit more strength, so I didn't end up falling over as soon as I stood up. I jumped up and ran over, grabbing Kyo on the scruff just as he was about to land on the computers keyboard. The young fox struggled to get out of my grip and I sighed with relief, putting Kyo down next to his sister.

"Close one and, err, Aria? You may want to look behind you. I'll give you a clue, there's four of them." After hearing what Rush said I froze.

_Crap! Wasn't expecting them back so soon!_ I didn't need to turn around to know who was stood behind me, I could feel their eyes staring.

"Damnit Rush! You could of warned me!" I snapped finally turning round, "Errr, hehe, I guess I can't get away without saying it all now." I scratched behind one of my Zoroark ears, a habit I picked up when I get a bit embarrassed.

"No you can't. What's going on here? What are these THINGS? And what are YOU?" There was a hint of anger in Jack's voice.

I stood up straighter, crossed my arms and shot a glare at Jack, "Ok, that was rude. These THINGS happen to be my friends! I was expecting some sort of reaction but you could of been a little more considerate."

"She's right Jack, that was a little insensitive." Yusei turned to me, "Can you tell us what's going on?"

I sighed and pulled out the chair from Crow's desk. I sat down and leaned forwards, careful not to crush my wings, "I was just getting to that. Now where to start? I guess it'll have to be about these guys." I paused to think how to word it, "Where I come from, which is very far away, there are these creatures called pocket monsters, or Pokemon for short. There are many different kinds of pokemon, we classify these kinds as types, there are a current total of 18 different types, but they are always finding new ones. Nearly every kid when they turn 10 leave their homes to go on a journey to do what ever they want, most try to earn these things called badges and train their Pokemon that they capture along the way. The kids that go on journeys are called trainers and they use sphere like things to capture pokemon, they are called Pokeballs. To get a badge you have to train your pokemon up until they are strong enough in a battle to defeat the opponent."

Crow spoke up, "So when Lily ran up to us saying you were being attack by monsters she meant..."

"Yes, they were pokemon. The ones I was up against were Dark and Ghost-types, Difficult to land a hit and always using tricks to win. And I was in one of those battles, although it's not normal for a trainer to get involved in a fight, but for me it's a bit of a special case. You see, everyone in the place I come from are completly normal humans, but... but a few of us aren't. You can blame either messed up genetics, a reason involving the gods or in my case... someone trying to play God."

"So that means you're a..."

"Lab rat, half human half Pokemon. I was human until I was about 12. Someone took me and my brother from our home and experimented on us, now I'm like this. I've gotten used to life but many different people ended up hunting me because they found out who I am, so you'll understand why I was trying to keep it a secret." I shot another quick glare at Jack before continuing, "I was sent here by the creator of all pokemon, Arceus, to capture two runaways, a pokemon that creates nightmares, Darkrai, and a dragon that was sealed away in a different dimension because it nearly brought destruction upon the world, Girantina. I won't be able to return home until I can bring back those two."

I smiled, "On a lighter note, let me introduce you to my friends. The two bundles of energy behind me are Emi and Kyo, they're Zorua and are known for trickery. The one on the bed is Tyrell, he's a Luxray. He's grouchy, like someone you know. The one near the wall is Rush, he's a Lucario. Lucario can sense peoples aura's and that's how I know whether or not to trust someone. The pink one is Solar, she's an espeon. And the last one is Chaos, she's an Absol. Absol can sense approaching disasters, like earthquakes, but Chaos can sense some other disasters. That's all I guess, oh, and all of my monster cards are pokemon."

"You're strong right?" I heard Kalin ask.

I blinked, a little surprised and confused by Kalin's question, "There are plenty of us stronger then me. But um, yes, stronger then a normal human."

"And judging by your duel with Crow, you're a good duelist." Kalins expression was thoughtful.

A few moments later a smile broke out on his face and he got a determined look, "Will you join the Enforcers?"

I blinked again, surprised, "What!?"

"We only have two or three more turf battles before we finally unite all of Satelite. Will you help us?"

**So hey, chapter five, a lot happened. Sorry if any of the guys were out of character. Oh, and sorry for late update been busy with the new ORAS games.**

**Anyway I may introduce Mark next chapter or at least soon. Oh and if you want any OC X any of the characters please ask, I want to get my readers involved. And please review~**


End file.
